


Beyond the sea

by Bjork



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were all his, and could never ask for any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the sea

You gasped and moaned softly as pleasure over took you, riding your lover painfully slow as your hands remained on his kneecaps, the support of keeping you up and stable. Wearing nothing but a silk emerald nightie laced with Loki’s scent and his large helmet forcing your damp bangs to cover your eyes as you rocked yourself on him. The helm was bobbing up and down generously, fitting your head perfectly as he had both hands behind his head.

“You’re so beautiful...” He whispered, the small compliment coming to your ears as you cheeks flushed red, causing a smile to twitch onto your lips as he let out a breathy moan. The warmth emitting off of you and coming onto his cock as your walls messaged and kissed every inch of his thick girth.

“You look dazzling as always whenever you have my helm on, my one and only Queen of Asgard.” Loki continued, moving one hand to get your bangs out of your eyes so he could look into them, admiring and being in still disbelief that tomorrow was going to mark the first year of you both being King and Queen.

“I am but a blessed man, to have such an angel in my grasp.” Loki claimed warmly, making your heart flutter in your chest. Pushing himself up to wrap one hand around your waist and another to rest firmly on your bare rear, you wrapped your arms around his neck instead, pulling him closer until he was resting against your breasts, looking up at you with beaming eyes of love, pride and joy. The three things combined that would help you create a family together.

“You, my sweet, are divine.” Loki stated, causing you to come to a complete halt as you saw mixed emotions in his eyes. The one that fished out the most and put you into a state of nostalgia was the truth of his confession, not once wanting to let you slip from his grasp as you pushed both hands onto his cheeks, nuzzling your nose against his as you allowed your eyes to flutter shut, Loki doing the same as you spoke quietly. 

“You as well, my King. I love you.” You conformed to him, the two of you more than beyond lucky to hold such an unbreakable bond of passion. You sealed it with a kiss, feeling his tender lips against yours, you wished for this moment to never end. Feeling Loki give your bum a squeeze, you knew the hours ahead were going to become fiery as you continued to make love. You knew you had all the time in the world, in all the Nine Realms, and nothing was capable of stopping you both.


End file.
